Flashback from the Future
by Mercedes2
Summary: Hogan is outside one day alone from the other heroes. He decides to sit along the side of a barrack but ends up bringing something very bad back. Now they are in a HUGE mess and only Klink can save them now! Read to find out more! Finished!!!
1. A Literal Trip

Flashback from the Future  
  
By: Mercedes  
  
Colonel Robert Hogan strolled about the warm grounds of Stalag 13. There was something different about today. He couldn't put his finger on it though. Roll call had gone smoothly and the day was peaceful. It was warm out, but the clouds were rolling in and thunder was in the air. It was typical summer weather here. The rest of the Heroes were in barrack 4 because there was a stalag-wide poker game going on for all the prisoners. For some reason Hogan didn't feel like going, there was some type of sadness raining on his parade.  
  
Hogan went to go sit along the side of barrack 1 and tripped over what looked like the corner of some type of book sticking out from the ground. Hogan gently sat beside it and looked at the corner. It must have been an old book from a past prisoner, or maybe even one of the current ones. He decided that it would be best to dig it up and return it to the rightful owner, or at least get it out of the ground.  
  
After half an hour of strenuous digging through thick dirt he found a leather-covered book about the size of a diary. This strange book had no title on it. Hogan assumed it was rather old and decided to open it. Inside the cover the only thing written was: "Liesl Scheidenberg." Obviously this book did not belong to one of his prisoners. On the adjacent page there were numerous lines filled with very neat German. Hogan didn't know a lot of German so he couldn't read what most of it said. There was only one way to know.  
  
"Well Colonel Hogan, you've found an article of the past." Colonel Klink smirked with enjoyment, but yet, his eyes seemed to gleam with excitement and a sense of fear mixed with worry.  
  
"Yes Colonel Klink, I am aware of that. The thing I don't understand is why there is such a book in a POW camp, where it came from, and why it was sticking out of the ground."  
  
"Colonel Hogan, you have a lot to learn yet of this camp. You may think you know all the roots, but you really don't. You do not know the history of this land." A ray of light bounced of Klink's monocle.  
  
"Do you mind telling me Kommandant?"  
  
"No not at all Hogan. It's just not the best. You see, in the late 1890's there was a farm here, on the exact spot of this here Stalag. It was a good nice family that owned it. There was the father, he worked on the farm all day. The mother, she cleaned the house all day. Then there was their only daughter. She was very reserved. Her name was Liesl Scheidenberg. Liesl would rarely talk to her parents, only when forced to, and often would stay outside. She was rumored to be driven mad at times and it is noted that she killed a cow by burning it out in the meadow one day for no reason. One day she wrote a note to her parents telling them that she wanted to be dead because she wanted to cause mischief and not be blamed for it. She even had a diary, as you see, and that's where she wrote of her crazy times. Then one day she took some rope from her father and made a noose in the barn. She put it around her neck and jumped from the loft."  
  
Hogan swallowed hard and looked in shock as to what he'd just been told. Had what he'd found been fate, or was it just randomly dealt?  
  
"Kommandant, you've done routine inspections on this place, have your guards ever run into this or any other articles from the house? What happened to the rest of her family?"  
  
"Well Hogan, you're the first to discover anything that actually belonged to the house or the family. The mother and father were plagued with horrible happenings. Things would be moved in the house and even some stuff was moved from inside the house to the outside of the house, how it got there was beyond the knowledge of anyone. Then one night a fire started and the whole farmhouse was burnt down, and there were no survivors. When Stalag 13 was built the old buildings were just destroyed."  
  
"Colonel Klink, could you please translate this for me and write the translation down in the back?"  
  
"Yes, I'll do that for you tonight since there is nothing else to do around here at the time being."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I do not own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters except for Liesl Scheidenberg.  
  
*Klink's knowledge will be revealed in Chapter 2  
  
**More coming soon! 


	2. Klink's Relations

By: Mercedes  
  
Hogan sat in the bunks. The last few people were playing cards and most had left and gone back to their given barracks. Just as Hogan was thinking of the diary and if Klink would really translate is Schultz came bustling in.  
  
"Hogan, Herr Kommandant would like to see you."  
  
"I knew that old' Klink would come through one time or another," thought Hogan. "Coming Schultz!"  
  
"Hey Hogan, what does that bloody kommandant want with ya' now?" Newkirk asked in his English accent between a hand of cards.  
  
"Just something that I asked him to do for me, a favor between Colonels." Hogan disliked being questioned from the heroes when it came to doing business with Klink. Col. Hogan walked out of the barrack and proceeded across the compound until he reached the door of Klink's office. He gave a brisk three knocks and then decided to just go on in himself.  
  
"Ah! Hogan! Well, I've done your request. I just warn you, some of the stuff in there is quite eccentric."  
  
"That's alright Colonel." Then a thought struck Hogan that he'd been thinking earlier that day.  
  
"Hey, uh, Klink, how did you know about what happened to that little girl, and all those details?"  
  
Klink settled down at his desk. "Well, they were family."  
  
Hogan's eyes bugged out for a moment. "Family did you say?"  
  
Klink's face saddened. "Yes I'm afraid so. I don't know what they were to me, but I know that my mother was very upset about the whole ordeal. I think that the mother and her may have been second cousins or something. Now go on to your barracks and take the book with you." Col. Klink nearly shoved him out of his office.  
  
Hogan found himself up late that night. He positioned himself so that he could read by moonlight. It was not easy even with the small amount of light. Klink's handwriting was horrible! Hogan remembered Klink saying that there were some eccentric things in there, but so far Hogan had found none. Just as he thought Klink was pulling his leg he knew what old' Klink meant.  
  
"I will get revenge. I do not like my parents. They are nothing but worthless cockroaches to me. They are nothing. Everything I have gotten I earned myself. First I will kill myself. I am their everything, they are my nothing. I have many plans. One plan is that I will take the axe from the barn and set up a rigged system so that I can lie down and pull a string resulting in my own beheading. Second choice is I will take a cutting knife from the drawer and slit my main arteries. The third and last choice is that I will set up a noose from the high rafters in the barn. I will pull the rope over and slide it over my neck. Then I will jump from the loft and swing my way into death and out of my parent's lives. The first thing that my father will see is my dead body suspended in mid-air in the middle of the barn. I can't wait to stare death right in the face and laugh. Live is okay, death is better. I know that my parents will read this; I will make sure that I guard this with my dead soul. My soul will live in it. Who ever reads this will come pay me a visit. Auf wiedersehen my writing, tonight I will perform my trick. I'm going out with a last request to anyone who reads this. Read this and visit me, I think I will be lonely in my self- purgatory."  
  
Hogan froze with fear as he looked at the page as if it were crazy. Klink dated the translations. This was dated June 15th. By the date on the side of the wall, it was June 15th. "Odd, I had never seen that there before. and I just happened to find it on June 15th," Hogan's brain was racing with ideas. Then his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Hey Colonel, what is that bloody book that you're holding?" Newkirk stepped forward to Hogan.  
  
"Today I found this old diary of a weird girl who used to live here. One of Klink's relatives. She went crazy." Hogan watched as Newkirk read the page describing how the girl planned her night.  
  
"This gal was crazy, then again, she was related to Klink."  
  
Pretty soon all of the heroes had read it and then Schultz came in to investigate what all the muttering was about. It only took a few moments for enough noise to erupt to make Schultz come over to see what was happening.  
  
"What is this?" Schultz looked shocked. He flipped through it and whispered something in German. The room got cold and although it was almost July, the heroes, and Schultz could see their breath. Everything looked the same. Nothing had changed in the barrack, physically. 


	3. The Horror of Purgatory

By Mercedes  
  
The dim lights that were on in the barrack went down low. The air got cool and there was an eerie feeling. The heroes were all bunched together in the corner. There was a sort of apparition that appeared before them. It appeared to be a girl, dressed in an old fashioned dress, with her head bent down. She was see through, barely, and had a white-gray sheen.  
  
"Liesl?" Hogan's voice was slow and shaky.  
  
The thing before them rose its head. Piercing blue eyes met the heroes eyes. The rest of her was in grayish shades. With every passing second this thing materialized more and more. This happened until she was what seemed like a normal person. Then Carter noticed something.  
  
"Uh Colonel, I don't think that we're in Stalag 13 anymore."  
  
Hogan took his eyes away from the now materialized girl and looked around. There weren't any bunks and this defiantly wasn't their barrack. In fact, it wasn't a barrack at all-it was a barn.  
  
"You've read my diary." The girls voice was slow and sleek.  
  
"Yes, we did, you must be Liesl." Hogan was mystified at the whole ordeal and couldn't exactly think straight.  
  
"Yes. I am Liesl. Welcome to my world. I am in this purgatory. It never ends. Would you like to see how I could have died?"  
  
Before anyone could object, the shock was driving in on them, they were somehow in the loft of the barn. There was an axe poised on a box and a string attached to it.  
  
"That failed, but this worked." All of a sudden the noose that was hanging from the middle of the loft was in her hand. The little girl fingered it gently. "This is my choice, but you will suffer for it and be in my purgatory. Just because you invaded something I wrote."  
  
She slipped the rope around her neck and looked at the heroes. She stepped to the edge of the loft and looked them straight in the eye. She fell backwards, purposely. She managed to say something to them before she was strangled into her death. "Only one person can you now, and that would be by saving me." All the heroes, and Schultz blacked out. 


	4. Finding the Bait

By Mercedes  
  
Hogan woke up from his blackout and expected to see the drab décor of the barrack around him but he was in for a shock.  
  
"Where am I?!" Hogan looked around eagerly but then soon remembered that he was stuck in the barn. Obviously they must have went back in time. It seemed so impossible and inconceivable, but yet, it was true. Hogan just couldn't believe this. It was one of those times that you thought you were dreaming, but you knew you weren't. He decided it was best to wake up the heroes, and Schultz and let them see the harsh reality. Or was this really reality? Had time stopped and were they in a purgatory, or even stuck in some type of vortex?  
  
After the heroes had woken up they all sat in a circle in the barn. There was no sign of Liesl, nor was there a sign of any of her dangerous weapons. She was crazy. The exact definition of insane. She had many issues to work out. The heroes talked how they would get out when Hogan remembered Liesl's quote.  
  
"Well you guys, she did say 'Only one person can you now, and that would be by saving me.' Hogan eyed the rest. "Now think of it, who could save us, has a close link with us, and also one with Liesl?"  
  
"Herr Kommandant Klink!" Schultz nearly fell over when his small brain came upon this conclusion.  
  
"Exactly!" Pointed out Hogan. "So now crew, if you analyze the sentence you'll see that we need to get him to read the diary, but we're in some type of vortex, or something of the sort, so we can't reach him. But, we did leave the book in the barrack. Obviously Klink will notice that we're gone. He'll see the book and read it. He already read it to translate it, meaning he might have saved her last time, but each time you read it you must have to save her. This might mean he won't read it again. But on the off chance he reads it, or maybe just that entry, then he can save us. In order to save us you have to stop her from killing herself in our vortex, but she'll be dead in hers. I know crew, this doesn't make any sense, but to put in simply. We are stuck in a purgatory. We are not living nor dead. We don't exist. She doesn't exist in her either, just her memory. We need Klink to come here and then save her and we'll be back in our proper place in time and history."  
  
All of the crew sat there and blinked for a moment after Col. Hogan's long and fast speech. None of them had the quick enough skills to keep up with his sharp mind.  
  
"Does everyone get it?"  
  
"I think so." Newkirk then had to help explain it to the other heroes. After repeating the message they eventually understood some of what was going on, but they must have been to shaken up to get the whole idea. Schultz didn't get it at all, he was completely oblivious!  
  
"I guess that we can just sit here and wait. There is nothing else to do and we have hay and things. There are no animals, but we don't need to eat or drink, we don't exist right now." At those words everyone kind of gritted their teeth or made a nervous face. Nobody wanted to not exist.  
  
Was this their fate or was it their accident? There were so many questions to ask, likewise so many to answer. Maybe Klink could answer them, or maybe he couldn't.  
  
Now an hour later the heroes were growing quite restless from waiting.  
  
"Will we ever get out of here sir?" Carter looked the most nervous out of all of them.  
  
"But Hogan, how do we know that a guard won't read this, then they will be stuck here with us too?" Lebeau was getting anxious.  
  
"Do you think ol' Klink will really read the entry again?" Kinch looked over at Hogan with curiosity.  
  
Hogan was bombarded with questions. He just wanted to sleep for a while. It seemed comforting to sleep this thing away. "It would be a dream come true to wake up in the barrack bunks again," thought Hogan. "Yes Carter, we'll get out of here." "We don't know who will read it Lebeau, but somebody is bound to after awhile." "About Klink, I don't know Kinch."  
  
With a soft crunch Hogan rolled over and fell asleep in the sharp and slightly painful hay. 


	5. Super Klink!

By: Mercedes  
  
Klink glared at the clock in his office. It was exactly on 7:00 a.m, that meant only one thing to him-roll call.  
  
"Schultz!" Klink's voice bellowed out of his office as he stuck his head out of the window. Nowhere was the big guard that walked around the Luftstalag.  
  
"That's odd, he's usually in here at 6:30 to fetch me breakfast," Klink thought while raising his eyebrow.  
  
Deciding that Schultz was playing a joke on him he decided to get Hogan. As he entered Hogan's barrack there was something odd. The room was cold and the air was cold too. Nobody was there at all.  
  
"Oh no. They all read it! Schultz must have too! Oh great! Now I have to save them! I remembered how I did last time. I remember how I got out." The kommandant had a smirk of unhappiness upon his face.  
  
"Here I go again." Colonel Klink dug his nose into the last entry and read. All of a sudden he was in a loft and found all his heroes.  
  
"Everyone! Wake up! Kommandant Klink is here!" Cheers were given and Schultz even hugged Klink!  
  
Then something ruined the joyful reunion. It was none other than Liesl herself in her ghostly form.  
  
"Hi Liesl, it's me Wilhelm."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Please don't kill yourself-again."  
  
"Why not? I have that choice."  
  
"No you don't. Not if I can change it." Klink took the axe from the rig that she made that didn't work and then went to where the rafters began. Ever so gently and carefully he walked across them, but at a somewhat quick speed. The heroes watched in amazement since this seemed so unrealistic! He got to where the rope was and then cut it in half with the axe. Liesl looked on angrily, first at Wilhelm Klink, then at the heroes.  
  
"I have to let you out of my purgatory. You have got out of it, few have. Do you know what happens to the rest?" Her voice was so demonic it could kill you in an instant if you were caught off guard. Her eyes now had a tinge of red in them. Her face had a maniacal grin and she was coming towards the group with her head hung low and her eyes looking upwards at them.  
  
Suddenly all the heroes, Schultz, and Kommandant Klink were in the barrack. Everyone stared in disbelief that their capture had just saved their lives.  
  
"Kommandant, you're a better man than I thought." Colonel Hogan shook Klink's hand. "Now, after almost being killed, meeting your dead relative, and traveling back in time can I sleep for the rest of the day?"  
  
Klink debated this decision. This wasn't the average situation. Just in the midst of his thinking the door was knocked on harshly and then opened by none other than General Burkhalter.  
  
"Ahh! Klink. I heard you were in your office. I had been looking around quite a bit for you. Funny how just 5 seconds ago I was in here and then I heard a small humming noise and you were in here. Isn't that strange?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is very strange sir!" Klink nodded and put on his fake smile.  
  
"Would you like to explain?"  
  
"No. I really don't wa-"  
  
Klink's words were cut short. "Explain. Now. Or go to the Russian front."  
  
Klink gulped at these words. "We, we were looking for something. My badge fell off. We just found it before you came in. It was my iron cross."  
  
"Mhmm. right. One more move and you know where you'll be going. And you know that you're already on my bad side Wilhelm. Watch out, you never know who your enemies are. Remember this quote-keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer." With that General Burkhalter walked out the door and went back to his car.  
  
"All of you, have you're stupid day off. I'll be in my office if you need me. Dispose of that diary right now. I demand it!"  
  
Once Klink had left Hogan looked at his comrades.  
  
"What do ya' suppose we should do with this?" Hogan's voice rung with curiosity.  
"Why not just bury it." Carter shrugged and then went over to his bed where he planned to have a nice long nap. 


	6. In the year 2000

By: Mercedes  
  
Now it is the year 2000. There is a small community where the old Luftstalag used to be. This community is average and smoothly running. Only a few artifacts remain that symbolize the years of Nazism. On the one particular spot where Hogan buried the diary on that night many years ago there is now a sandbox. It is on the property of a colonial style house. One day the owner's son, Heinrich, went out to play in the sand. He soon found this old diary. We all know what will happen to him-there's no Klink to help now.  
  
Within a year of the uprooting of this horrible diary the whole town is a ghost town due to everyone reading this and nobody figuring out what to do. It looks as if Klink deserves more credit than he was given.  
  
The End.  
  
^.^ I would like to thank all of you that have read this, those of you have reviewed this, and fanfiction.com Thank you all! Thank you for reading this and reviewing this because it makes me feel as if my work is actually being appreciated. I plan on writing more Hogan's Heroes fan fiction soon! (This week I have exams-ug!) Thank you so much!  
  
^.* ^.^ xoxoxo -Mercedes- 


End file.
